


I Still Believe It's You and Me

by Stylinsonvodka



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Bottom Louis, Dirty Talk, First Time, Kitchen Sex, Louis in Panties, M/M, Older Harry, Pining, Prompt Fill, Top Harry, Underage - Freeform, oh jeez
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-12
Updated: 2014-07-12
Packaged: 2018-02-08 12:20:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1940853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stylinsonvodka/pseuds/Stylinsonvodka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Louis is fifteen and pretty as hell and takes it upon himself to seduce his best friends older brother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Still Believe It's You and Me

**Author's Note:**

> another prompt fill for another tumblr anon!! i know i should be working on updating everything i have to update right now, but this is a fairly old prompt i had finished twenty years ago and never posted, so voila!
> 
> hope you love it!!

So once upon a time, Louis had made the mistake of coming out to his parents. 

He had been thirteen at the time, and they had assured him that it was only a phase, and that with a bit of time he would get better. Louis had been adamant, and had protested when they promised him he was just confused, because he was sure he'd never been so certain of anything before in his life. They hadn't agreed. 

Louis had been crushed, but he was thirteen, there wasn't a lot he could do about it. He hadn't thought so, at least, until he had come back to school after the weekend, and his best friend, Eleanor, had asked what had happened. Louis had bit his tongue and pressed his lips together and tried very hard not to cry, and Eleanor knew. She was a smart girl and Louis was fairly transparent, it didn't take a lot of talking between the two of them for her to clue in. She hugged him, and promised it would get better, and while Louis hadn't initially believed her, she had been true to her word. She told her parents about his situation, and they had been more than willing to take him in, which had worked out well, because Louis' parents had been more than willing to get rid of him. 

Barely a week passed, between what Louis had taken to calling The Great Coming Out Debacle of 2012 and The Glorious Reckoning. Louis had moved into what had once been Eleanor's older brother's room, before he had left for UNI, and made himself comfortable, and Louis had been happy like he hadn't been since he was eleven and realized he had only ever had crushes on boys. 

He had continued to be happy, too, for a long while. He had expected the novelty to wear off, or for everybody to just wake up one day, sick of him, but they had continued to love him and take care of him and help him through all of the Great Crisis he encountered, as he had so called them. 

He had been fourteen for three months when he had had his last one, which had been brought on by of the sudden and unwanted realization that he might have had a taste for wearing woman's lingerie. He hadn't wanted to have it, and had cried for at least a week because of it, before he had finally broken down and told Eleanor about it. She hadn't said anything too telling, but when he had come home the next day, there had been maybe fifteen Victorias Secret bags piled together on his bed, and a note that had read, /I promise none of these are used. I hope they fit! — Ellie/. He had cried again. 

He had cried even more when he had hugged and thanked her later, but that had pretty much been the end of The Resplendent and Climacteric Panties Calamity. Unfortunately, that had been the start of a whole different issue, which had consisted of Louis being comfortable and confident in his own skin. He had started branching out more, and buying and wearing more lingerie, and his favourite had finally come in the form of a thin, powder pink nightie. Eleanor had bought it for him for his fifteenth birthday, and he had been trying it on his room, when the door had suddenly swung openly and Louis had spun around. 

Eleanor's older brother, Harry, had been standing in the doorway, brow arched and eyes dark. Louis had never met him before, only seen pictures, and with the part of him not utterly mortified he had spared a thought to the fact that that had to have been the most awkward first meeting in history. Harry had come back to visit for Christmas, and apparently nobody had thought to warn him that his room was no longer his. 

Harry had stared for a long moment, before he had taken a step into the room, and closer to Louis. He had looked him over, eyes lingering on the small line of fur stitched to the bottom of the nightie. 

Louis had bitten his lip, still startled, but had otherwise almost taken a step closer to Harry. He was tall and broad and beautiful, and just Louis' type, and the look he was giving Louis, like he wanted to devour him, had made Louis' face flush and his stomach heat up. He didn't know a lot about sex, given he was obnoxiously flamboyant and only fifteen, but if he wanted to learn with anybody, it was Harry. But before Louis could bring himself to step closer, Harry had turned on his heel, and quickly left the room without so much as a word. Later, just before dinner, Harry's mum had officially introduced them, and Harry has shaken Louis' hand like it had never happened. 

Which brings Louis to his current debacle. The Desperate and Epic Seduction Attempt of 2014. 

Nothing he's attempted so far had worked, especially given that Harry's kind of started avoiding him since The Original Incident, but as of now, the house is empty, and Louis has an idea. Harry's parents are both at work, and Eleanor's out with a friend of hers, so Louis' sitting on the island in the kitchen, legs spread. He's in his favourite pink nightie, and matching pink panties, and a pair of white thigh high stockings trimmed in pink lace that match his nightie. It's kind of sad, and really, very desperate, but it had almost worked the very first time, and Louis' kind of out of options. He brushes off his nightie, and spreads his legs the smallest bit more, looking up as he hears somebody enter the kitchen. It's Harry, of course, whose jaw drops open slightly, as he freezes in the doorway and quickly looks Louis over. Louis bites his lip. 

It's Harry who finally speaks, eyes on Louis' thighs as he asks, "What are you doing?" 

Louis wants to say something charming and seductive, but what comes out instead, is, "Fuck me." 

Harry's on him in a moment. His hands are on Louis' hips, and his mouth is at his shoulder, mouthing aimlessly at Louis' skin. "Fuck," he says. "How old are you?" 

Louis wants to lie, and tell him that he's sixteen, but the words get caught in his throat as he tries to speak them. He bites his lip again, as he winds his arms around Harry's neck and fists his small fingers in his curls. "Fifteen," he breathes honestly. "Please don't stop." 

Harry doesn't. Harry must be god sent, because he doesn't stop, instead pulling back to press his lips to Louis'. Louis kisses him back quickly, as best as he can, and whines loudly as Harry suddenly breaks the kiss again. "Are you sure?" He asks critically. When Louis frowns, he continues, "I need you to be sure, Louis." 

Louis nods quickly. "I'm sure," he breathes, and he is, he really is, he's sure that he's absolutely positive that he wants this. 

Harry finally nods. "Off the counter, babe." 

Louis frowns, but willingly hops down, whining again as Harry spins him around and presses him against it. He can feel the hard press of Harry's cock against his back as Harry steps up closer, holding his fingers to Louis' lips. Louis sucks them into his mouth, and Harry exhales loudly. 

"Fuck, babe," he murmurs. "I've wanted this too. Since that day in your damn room, it killed me."

Louis whimpers softly, and Harry kisses the back of his neck. "You looked so pretty. So unbelievably pretty. And you looked so innocent, you wouldn't believe the things I wanted to do to you." He stops for a moment, as he starts to pull down Louis' panties, and pulls his fingers from Louis' mouth when the lace falls and gets tangled around his thighs. He holds the tip of one spit slicked finger to his hole, pushing it into him when Louis whines in encouragement. 

"Fuck," Louis breathes, once Harry stills, before he pulls the digit out and slowly pushes it back in again. "Oh, fuck." 

It's sort of an awkward kind of pain, not sharp so much as dull and achey, but when Harry asks if he's alright, he quickly breathes out an affirmative, and moans softly as Harry pushes in a second finger. 

"Christ, Louis," he says softly, and he says it into his ear. "So tight." 

Louis whines again, bracing his forearms against the island and his head on his arms. Harry laughs softly, kissing just below Louis' ear. 

He works on littering his skin with bruises as he slowly works Louis up to three fingers, and then four, before he's finally stepping back and spitting in his palm. Louis glances over his shoulder at him, and mewls. 

His jeans are gone, as are his boxers, and his hand is curled around his cock. He's huge, and hard, so much so he could probably cut glass if he so wanted to. Louis whines again, and Harry flashes him a smirk. 

He steps up behind him again, quickly, and kisses the back of Louis' neck, as he wraps one arm around Louis stomach and lines himself up with the other. "Are you sure?" He asks again, and Louis whimpers, pushing himself back against him in response. 

Harry nods, and starts to slide into him. 

It's an even more awkward pain, dull and concentrated and heavy, in a way, and Louis can't help but screw his face up at the feeling. Harry stills, and soothingly kisses across Louis' shoulder, and he only starts to move after a long few moments, when Louis breathes, "Move, please move," against his the counter.

Harry nods, and pulls his hips back slowly, before he pushes back in just as carefully. It's slow at first, and soft and careful, but the more accustomed Louis becomes to the feeling, the faster Harry moves his hips. It's not long before he's all but slamming into him, hands tight on Louis' hips, and Louis' crying out into the counter as his stomach starts to heat up. It's after another few moments, of Harry mouthing and Louis' skin and whispering nothings into his ear, that he comes, hips stuttering. Harry groans from behind him, and slams into him again, and comes after another moment, as Louis flops, spent against the counter. 

His breathing is shallow, and the front of his nightie is probably stained, but he feels happy and kind of pleasantly exhausted. He hums, and he hears Harry sigh as he starts to pull out. It doesn't sound like regret, but rather a pleasant sort of sigh, and Louis smiles slightly. He turns again, to glance at Harry from over his shoulder, but before either of them have the chance to say anything, the front door clicks open. 

"Louis? I'm home!"

**Author's Note:**

> also prettiest please follow me on tumblr @ stylinsonvodka it would mean so very much to me a lot


End file.
